the chronicles of rhea sisters
by CristinaMcgrace21
Summary: tighten your seat belt to dive into an amazing adventure of 2 sister and their friends with lots of hurdles, drama, ips and much more. im writing this fanfiction in collaboration with TriStar-Dianna wh is my bff ever after
1. Chapter 1

The Chronicles of Rhea Sisters

 **DISCLAIMER:** I am CristinaMcgrace21 and I am writing this fiction in collaboration with TriStar-Dianna.

Who is also my BFF. As we are collaborating ,so the characters are same and a few of the scenes might be same ,also if you do not know TriStar-Dianna make sure you go check her out….

CH-1

CHRISTINA

(me first, me first!) hey! My name is Christina and well…. you can call me Christy because that's what my sister calls me. And I was adopted by Poseidon and my sister was adopted by Hades (btw my sisters name is Dianna, but I call her di-di) right now my sister and Taylor (son of Apollo) are having an argument on who is going to talk to you guys after me and well as you might have assumed it is Dianna.

DIANNA

Finally! I'm going to say the interesting stuff…. So the thing is Rhea the mother of the big3 decided to make Apollo our camp director and this is how people reacted:

Annabeth, Percy, Leo, calypso, Jason (trials of Apollo never happened) piper, Dianna, Taylor, Christina, Kyle (son of Poseidon) and Nico are in the rhea cabin lounge (the big3 cabin and the rhea cabin is merged together in a big cabin by rhea's will ) so will comes running in and…

WILL: it's a tragedy

EVERYBODY: why? What happened?!

WILL: come out and you will know.

EVERYBODY: *comes out **gasps*

CHRISTINA: what

DIANNA: the

EVERYBODY ELSE: …...

*Apollo is standing in a bright tux and pokadot tie*

APOLLO: hello my little sunshine's and rainbows

(That was pretty much The worst surprise ever)

WILL: see, see, see, see, see, see, see, see….

EVERYBODY: we are not blind will!

After this bad surprise Apollo makes all of us sing a welcome song and when we kind of go out of balance on the high note Apollo demonstrates it by singing the same high note for 2 hours and then suddenly he glows orange and blurts out an not so fantastic prophecy which goes as follows:

"two sisters must answer the call,

To love or hatred the world must fall,

Seek help from the old light, or die inside the flames of your fright,

An old villain rises to conquer all,

Die painfully or save all,

No help or guidance you shall seek,

Or you will knowingly cause a leak,

That will curse everyone for life,

To help you find the special knife"

And then Apollo collapsed Chiron, while Chiron tried to catch Apollo he broke a hoof.

 **Authors note: I hope you liked my story, and stay tuned for chapter 2 (I have not decided my posting dates yet but I'll let you guys know soon.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note** : ummmmm… I really do not have anything to say but ya I still haven't decided my posting dates yet, but I will keep you posted. (get it posted/posting .so funny 😊)

CH-2 figuring out the prophesy

Christina

Sometimes sisters can be so pathetic omg's. anyway after Apollo collapsed we took both Apollo and Chiron to the infirmary while the Apollo kids treated their father (even though they did not have to but still they did) me and Dianna tried some healing magic on Chiron and he was like "while you are at it, can you please make this bed a bit more comfortable and get me some nectar ."and we were all like staring at him like "seriously" and then we figured out that the poor centaur was paralyzed which made him jump into a bossy gig for a few minutes until we realized that we had to snap him back to his senses. Phew! Believe me I did not know treating a bossy centaur was hard work and also a note to self never enter a closed room in this case it's the infirmary when the sun god is awake because if I wasn't the daughter of rhea I would have gotten paralyzed as soon as I entered the room and this is how it was about to happen: after snapping some sense into Chiron and after he fully recovered, we took Chiron back to the big house and then Chiron was like:

Chiron: Christina would u please do a favor for me dear?

Christina: ok!

Chiron: please go and check on lord Apollo, after all he is our camp director now!

So, me being innocent and all, I was like

Christina: um... ok. *goes out*

And when I enter the room Apollo is in his full godly form rummaging through the infirmary as if trying to check out all the modern-day clinic stuff. And singing a bad version of shake it off with a lot of 'ooh' and 'aah' and literally all of them were ear bursting high notes. I ran out of there, into the big house all panting and the everybody is like: what happened? And u ok? (And whoever asked me if I was ok was literally blind because that person really could not figure that I was just too shaken like seriously people are u even in your senses) anyway I said that we should give Apollo some time until he finished singing. and everybody was staring at me maybe because I was talking in a "maybe" tone (get it!)

Percy

Ok my turn btw did anyone mention that my birthday is like 31 days away

 **{in the background: no nobody mentioned. Percy: You guys are so mean like seriously why does everyone have to ignore me**

 **Christina/Dianna: awwwwww**

 **Percy: shut up!}**

Anyway, after Apollo came out of the infirmary he summoned all of us in the amphitheater with a flick of the little finger

(And there I forgot to mention that figuring out prophecies was a major drama and a lot of hard work)

So, in the amphitheater Apollo is blabbering some nonsense and each time the girls try to ask him about the prophesy he shuts them up and keeps blabbering. so, after an hour of blabbering about how he held his concerts in Olympus, Christina loses it and glows red pulls, Apollo by the armor or whatever it is and snaps him back to reality, is it me or does Christina do all the snapping back to reality **{in the background: Christina: shut up*strangling Percy, while Annabeth is trying to free Percy*}**

So, Apollo is throwing a major fit while Christina and Dianna are trying to maintain their calm. After Apollo is done whining about all the snapping, he thinks about the prophesy and concludes that he certainly cannot help! And that we must help ourselves on our own! Now Olympian gods are good at the not helping stuff. go figure!?

(Authors note: hope u like it and stay tuned for more…..)


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: hey everyone and sorry for not uploading in a long time and I have decided that I will upload every MONDAY and THURSDAY and I will let you know if it is otherwise.

Chapter-3: WE HAVE COMPANY

JASON

Believe me life would have been so easy only if people actually played their parts, and by people, I mean APOLLO. I think I heard something… JUST A SEC, I think magnus is here. Yes magnus is here. With: Alex, blitzen, hearthstone and Samira.

MAGNUS

finally! Oh, hey ANNABETH, what up? Do you even realize how much time it took us reach long island?

Annabeth: ummmmm

Magnus: 5 days!

And another 2-3 days, we kept retreating because that freaking dragon kept blowing fire. {Leo looked offended when he said freaking and fire in the same sentence.} anyway we have news!

JASON

Ya he had bad news that is: some bad guy is rising. Now, Christina thought it was harmless news, until Chiron came and broke her innocent and harmless little bubble of dumbness. And he said that was bad news as if we did not know that already, thank you so much Chiron.

LEO

Ya, for a second, I thought Christina was right but as soon as I thought that well things kind'a went out of hand:

LEO: *in deep thinking and suddenly*

Christina: *glowing a wicked colour and this wicked DOES NOT mean cool. * IN THE VOICE OF KRONOS*

"I lord kronos will not spare any soul who tries to destroy my plan to conquer the whole world, correction the whole of 9 worlds. Mawhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha."

Dianna: she is being possessed*grabs Christina by the wrist* (Christina's wrist starts bleeding and she collapsed)

Dianna: *sigh*

During all this I (Leo) was staring at both the sisters in shock at that time I realized that if I want to survive my life as a demigod I gotta stay away from both and that blondie Annabeth.

PERCY

Ok, stuff we know about the prophesy:

two sisters are obviously Christina and Dianna

the old villain in none other than kronos the titan lord, the god of time himself and not to mention is annoying minions.

Stuff we do not know:

the rest of the prophesy

WAY TO GO demigods 1 step at a time unlit we are DOOMED! (maybe we won't be doomed, we can hope, that we defeat kronos (again)) LETS SEE WHAT COME NEXT or as APOLLO says "LET'S SEE WHAT THE FUTURE BEHOLDS" I quoted Apollo's words because he says I ma his fav. Demigod…

AUTHORS NOTE: please comment down below if you liked it and do not forget that you are free to help me by giving me ideas for this also in comment section below. Toodles(for now) 😉


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note** : I am really sorry for not uploading and also sorry because I will **not be uploading every Monday and Thursday, until September and also if I do not upload in September I will upload in October, (** _the months mentioned is for uploading every Monday and Thursday and now during July and august ill upload whenever possible but I will try to upload whenever possible_. **)** And let me know if you have any ideas that you want me to write in the chapters to come.

CHAPTER-4: Weirdness

CHRISTINA

When I woke up I was staring wide eyed at Dianna who was mischievously grinning at me and I was like, " hi Dianna ummm…. I guess ya …hi" and then Dianna asked me if I was ok after collapsing like that. And I lied that I was ok! (don't judge me imagine the state of a person who we just woke up from unconscious and finding a person mischievously grinning at … at ... at that person who was in the unconscious state) Anyway Dianna told me that Apollo was calling us outside In the amphitheater, AND WHEN WE WENT OUTSIDE:

ALL THE BOYS ARE DRESSED IN BLACK, FUNCKY ROCKSTAR CLOTHES

Christina: *laughing like an idiot at the guys*

All the boys: shut up Christina!

*The guys were dressed in black T-shirt, patched black jeans and studded silver chains and bracelets*

NICO

I literally feel like sending Christina to the underworld and:

I hate it when I wear black and people start laughing.

I hate being the joker.

I hate being a model for clothes.

I hate being the center of attention.

*when I was thinking all this suddenly I felt weak , when I looked around I figured everybody looked weak except for Apollo(duh..!) and suddenly! Harsh weather started to churn around camp as if camp was the center of attention for bad weather and the CHIRON yelled: "everybody gets into the big house NOW! " there was a stroke of RED lightning and what looked like a black figure, started to come down…. When JASON and PERCY tried to buy us some time by controlling the rain and the storm something unexpected and really bad happened…

AUTHORS NOTE: really, sorry for the cliff hanger.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: finally I could squeeze some time in for this because I'm going through a GTT (great time trouble) now,without further ado let's get back to it...

CHAPTER-5 NOTHING MUCH.

When JASON and PERCY tried to buy us some time by controlling the rain and the storm something unexpected and really bad happened… DAN...DAN...DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN(screaming in distance)

 **NICO**

JASON and PERCYwere covered in a dark Aura with red streaks of smoke surrounding them, they instantly collapsed and all the wacky stuff disappeared.

 **CHRISTINA**

After every thing disappeared I felt normal until I saw RHEA my mom (usually you would expect your godly parent to be careless and stuff but its a total opposite in my case instead my mom is over protective) it was obvious that rhea made all the stuff disappear and then came to me and Dianna and she goes like:

Rhea: oh my...me (get it!)

Christina: mom,...no...

Rhea : are you hurt baby... Its OK ,mommy is here!

Dianna: mom stop!

Rhea: where is apollo, APOLLO!

Apollo: here!

Rhea: heal them!

Christina: mom for heaven sake we are not hurt!

Rhea: heal everybody, hurt or not !

Apollo o...o...OK...

Rhea: take care of those two also

Apollo: who?

Rhea:the ones who collapsed*looks at them* oh poor children.

Apollo: oK

While this was happening WILL was staring at his dad and smirking and I heard him say under his breath

Will: that's what you get for embarrassing me and also becoming our camp director.!

 **ANNABETH**

After Percy and Jason became conscious me and piper were feeding them ambrosia and also I'm kind'a happy that atleast one goddess Cares about us demigods and I'm also worried about Christina and Dianna because they are the only once radiating much more power than any other demigod.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: (I'm so sorry for making ch-5 so, very boring) hey! I really hope u like ch-6 BTW katopris ( pipers dagger) can show visions again.

Ch-6 TROUBLE IN NEW-ROME

 **KYLE**

a little while later everyone squeezed in the rec room and I literally mean everyone. Discussing about that stupid little prophecy, Christina elbowed me to listen to Chiron while he was in his wheel- chair form and and lecturing about how to place our defences if the surprise attack ever happened again. "-and by the beach."said Chiron and then he glared at me which kind'a meant _listen you dlot_ butsomething about him made me feel like he knew WHY ALL THE WEIRD STUFF HAPPENED?

 **PERCY**

I hate the feeling of not being able to help when needed the most any way while we were discussing about the prophecy wondering how many demigods should go, we had some guests from New Rome: REYNA, FRANK, HAZEL. They came in with some disturbing news!

 **PIPER**

Reyna: well good to see all of you in one place!

Christina: well I definitely do not agree because someone just hates my defence plan *glares at Dianna*

Dianna: *glares back*

Reyna: OK what did I miss *looks excited*

Nico: well a entertaining sister fight going all around camp.

Reyna: wow! Anyway coming back to the point: the ground under Rome is unstable and the mines-

Christina:u have mines?!

Reyna: ah...yes! Now the mines are unstable and there are chances that the hills might collapse.

Leo: don't tell me, sludge faced Gaia is up from her slumber part A-GAIN !?

Frank: NO! AND DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

Reyna: *takes attack position*

Percy: * looks behind**smiles* Hey!magnus

Reyna: huh?

Annabeth: he is my brother!

Reyna: oh!

Hazel: ummm... Can we all get to new Rome as soon as we can cause I have a feeling that the gold mines have been opened.

Reyna: oh no! We need to stop them! If they drill in the mine then the whole mine might collapse on top of them!

Nico: *smirks* hey sis! *looks at hazel* time to shadow travel!

Will: seriously.

Christina&dianna: *fake cough's**say together * I think you are forgetting someone?!

Hazel: huh? Right! *looks at Christina and Dianna* mind helping us?

Christina: let's do this!

Will: nico, hazel, Christina and dianna, bed rest of 3 no 4days

Nico: seriously! We are saving new Rome here!

Will: DOCTORS ORDERS!

Tyler: even though I'm an archer(and kind'a a doc.) I agree with Will.

Dianna: whateves!

Christina, Dianna, Taylor, kyle, Percy, anabeth,Jason, (me)Piper, will, nico, magnus, Alex, reyna, hazel, frank. all grab hands.

Christina: I almost forgot magnus and the others existed

Magnus: wow! * rolles eyes*

Dianna: samira are u not coming?

Samira: nah, I have to go back to VALHALLA.

Dianna: OK! *shrugs*

 **ALEX**

 **when we reached new Rome:** It was too late, the hill (it looked more like a mountain to me) was falling apart already and the workers were trapped inside. And, everyone was looking at annabeth for plans, and she did have a plan, like, can u believe it! She said that piper saw visions in kat...kat..katoper...no katopris yeah katopris, and they showed her that Christina and Dianna were in a mine just like this, so she told hazel to guide them inside the mine as it might be dangerous to control two kinds of magic as they would also have to protect themselves and get rid of the distruction.

Christina: Noway, nuh-ah I'm not going go there with stupid, bratty Dianna.

Dianna: I'm not going to this either!

Hazel: YOU GIRLS, NEW ROME IS AT STAKE!, THERE ARE FLAMMABLES IN THAT MINE IF THE MINES BURN THEN THE FIRE IS GOING TO SPREADQ EVERYWHERE!

Christina: for new rome, then!

Dianna: but after this back to me being mad at you, k?

Christina: FINE!

percy: STOP shouting and GO already!

Hazel: c'mon!

 **CHRISTINA**

 **Inside the mine:** it was catastrophic! Well maybe not catastrophic but still! ( hazel, me ,Dianna are in a proof shell of magic to protect ourselves from falling stones, the dome /shell is made by combined magic of me and Dianna)

Dianna:ewwwwwww! Gross.

Christina: Dianna relax, we are in a mine not in a sewer.

Dianna: oh, right! But still, it gives hardwork vibes you know , so: ewwwww, gross!

Christina: oh Dianna!

Dianna: sorry!

Christina: what for?

Dianna: for not supporting you defence plan.

Christina: its OK and I'm sorry too... For being mad at you.

Hazel:awwwwwwwww! So cute!

Christina and Dianna: NOT A WORD ABOUT THIS TO ANYONE!

hazel: *gets scared by sudden reaction* o...o...OK...OK!

Dianna: so the plan: (1) we go to the source of what's causing this (2) then we get rid of it (3) and come back, preferably ALIVE yeah?

Christina&Hazel: couldn't have been said better!

Hazel: and also save people captured inside!

Christina: yeah gotta add that to the list.

Dianna: we have a list?

Christina&Hazel: JUST SHUT UP DIANNA!

 **A female voice boomed inside:** _Oh, you demigods are so catastrophic, like why can't you stop saving and just die, preferably helpless __

Dianna: is here GAIA?

Christina: *clutching the throat* what ever or *coughs* whoever she is *coughs* is toxic.

Dianna:We need to take Christina out of here!

*Dianna and hazel rushed christina out*

Christina: *blackouts!*

 **DIANNA**

*RUNS OUT OF THE MINE WITH HAZEL, SUPPORTING CHRISTINA'S STAND* *THE MINE COLLAPSED BEHIND THEM* everybody surrounds Christina*

Kyle: what happened!?

Dianna: *tears in her eyes* I...we don't know!

Hazel: she collapsed inside the mine, the air was toxic only around her!

Dianna: reyna- we are sorry we couldn't help but I can try to put of the fire

Reyna: Percy and kyle can takecare of that, we need to take Christina to the infermary and NOW!

TO BE CONTINUED...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: hey guys I hoped you liked it and feel free to suggest ideas for this fanfic. Cause I could really get help and ...byeeeeeeee!


End file.
